1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power transmission belts and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for placing a power transmission belt to be processed around spaced pulleys for movement in an endless path, performing a process on the power transmission belt as it moves in the endless path, removing the power transmission belt after completing processing thereof, and directing the processed power transmission belt to a storage location.
2. Background Art
It is known to manufacture power transmission V-belts by applying various layers and components onto a support to form a cylindrical sleeve, cutting the sleeve to form individual belts each with a trapezoidal cross-sectional shape, and thereafter vulcanizing the belts. Alternatively, the sleeve can be vulcanized and thereafter cut to produce individual belts.
The resulting V-belts may vary in length and cross-sectional shape as a result of thermal contraction of the components, displacement of load carrying cords within the belts, and machining errors. In the event of a dimensional variation, the seating of a belt in a cooperating pulley may change from that desired. This may result in a variation in the tension on the belt in the system in which it is operated and potentially vibration of the belt in use, which vibration may be induced to the equipment on which it is operated.
Accordingly, belts are commonly inspected and often are rejected due to improper formation. Typically, belts will be classified as acceptable if they have a length that falls within a predetermined range. A sizing reel is commonly used to make the distinction between an acceptable belt and a rejected belt. A rejected belt may be converted into an acceptable belt by polishing the pulley-engaging side surfaces on the belt.
In another belt forming process, belt components are reversely applied on a mandrel to define a sleeve, which is vulcanized. An abrasive element is used to cut the sleeve while rotating the mandrel, to thereby produce individual V-belts. An exemplary cutter for separating the individual V-belts from the sleeve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,576, with an exemplary apparatus for effecting the cutting operation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,996.
Another manner of forming V-belts is shown in JP-B-4-2425. There is disclosed therein an apparatus having drive and driven pulleys around which a belt is placed and moved in an endless path. Rotatable cutting blades cut the pulley-engaging side faces of the belt. A stabilizing roller acts against a surface of the belt to avoid unwanted belt shifting during the side cutting operation.
In this type of system, efficiency is an important goal. In operation, a belt is placed around the drive and driven pulleys, the stabilizing roller is brought into contact with the belt, the cutting blades are used to form the belt side surfaces, and the formed belt is removed and replaced by another belt. The time period between the removal of the completed belt and the substitution thereon of another belt to be formed may be substantial and represents wasted processing "down time".